The Seventh Island
by Baa La Rising
Summary: Katara and Aang need a vacation! So when a mysterious letter arrives inviting them and their friends on a tropical getaway, how could one refuse? But nothing free is truly without its hook and the gang find themselves at the hands of the spirit world. And the necks of each other. Can they work together to face something older than even bending itself? Crack couples and drama ensue!


Before the fire, earth, water, and air.

There way only the energy around us.

With this power came pride.

When the people were taught by the earth, when the flames instructed them, and the water instilled its knowledge, when the air lifted the first humans into the clouds, not everyone was impressed. Some saw it as dirty, as an abomination. The tension would grow between the old and new ways. Only one, who could command all four elements, stood against the violence that broke among the people.

The solution was not harmonious but was passionately agreed upon on both sides. What remained of the purist (as they so proudly called themselves) traveled into the waters, far from the main land and were never seen again by the people. No longer apart of this world but not gone from it.

* * *

Tao Lee was not normally an early riser, but today he was up before even the morning dew had a chance to settle comfortably on the crops. Or well what passed for them anyway. The tall islander can recall being shaken awake by his younger siblings, all doe eyed and eager to aggregate their eldest and only brother. It took all seven of them to even stir the boy, and he'd often still need to be pestered by their mother. Such reminiscing would have to wait however because today he woke with purpose.

With much haste, his feet beat across the grounds, and through the garden. The moon still swallowed most of the sky, and it provided his only light to the bird keep. The sole sound through the entire island was Tao's shoes clanking meekly on the wooden bridge, and he worried if the bugs hadn't stirred that the hawks had not either. In his hands he carried eight parcels, one for each person needed, and absolutely no more than that. The former fire nationalist couldn't be sure what he might be inviting these people into, but he had finally given up. His own was on the verge of destruction, and none of the enchantments or charms had worked anymore.

He could not do this alone any longer. Once he reached their home, he was relieved to see a few of his birds already stretching their wings. While they were much more the morning type, he knew they got up so early because they were so hungry. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small container. "Hello my lovelies, I need a large favor." He whispered, petting the closest one and presenting the dish. In it were a single pickled fish for each. Even this was sparing a lot, but they had quite the journey ahead and Tao couldn't send them off on empty stomachs.

He went straight to business, feeding each while dropping the letters in their carriers. As he stared at the last one's retreating form he whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was unclear to whom he was speaking.

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered open in tired confusion. A faint taping had shaken her from her slumber, and she realized with a yawn that a messenger bird was waiting patiently at the window. A bit put off by such early mail, she slipped out from under her boyfriend. In a few days it would be his 'twentieth' birthday, and the final paper work had been drawn for the making of the united forces. The two had spent the previous night talking of the former Harmony project. They had stayed wide awake in the common room looking fondly back at all the adventures they'd had to this point, and decided that after it all it was time to find a proper home.

So much traveling had left little time for romance, let alone settling into one place. As it was they were staying as guest to the Fire Lord, whom had hosted the past months meetings on unifying the military forces. The young water tribe native wrongly assumed this hawk as some official word from Zuko. When she opened the letter she noticed an odd heading, and knew it must be from the recently discovered islands.

With Ozai out of the way, many waterbenders had a sort of manifest destiny and ventured out into unknown oceans. They had found a few tiny land masses, and naturally people took interest. So little was actually known about them that she'd almost thought them a myth. However as she read on an idea struck her. It was a simple enough proposal from the Governor. Have the Avatar come visit the islands in celebration of their lands harvest, and become familiar with the people who no longer had a nation.

Traveling was something they were ready to give up, but Katara wanted to do something special for her boyfriend. Ember Island had been seen and done a million times, this could really give them something fresh. She tucked the letter in her robes, wanting to surprise the sleeping air nomad. Aang slumbered awkwardly on the couch where she had left him, his body stretched out in yearning for his missing pillow.

The sun painted patterned across his body, and she stopped for a moment to admire his resting form. He'd grown so much since they'd meet. Now even taller than Sokka he'd recently taken to growing out his facial hair. She would be lying if she said he hadn't really grew into a catch. With an impulsive smile, she fetched some fresh supplies and quickly sent her response off.

With all the chaos and responsibility, it was finally time for a little peace and quiet by the shore side. Returning loyally to her resting partner, she couldn't imagine what she was getting into when she cheerily sent word back to the islands.

* * *

**A/N:** I fully recognize that this first chapter is heavily lacking, but I was put on forced hiatus and just really needed to get the first part off my chest. I promise much more juicy drama, romance, suspense, and over all action in the coming chapters. I rarely write, so please if you read...review, whatever you opinion may be! This is a secret passion of me. Thank you so much, expect kataang fluff and maiko antics in the next chapter. I've found I really love writing mushy kataang!

And I just can't wait to add in all the sexual tension..so many love triangles..so much flirting...you know you want it!


End file.
